List Of Subcontinents
]] A Subcontinent is a part of a continent and is composed of sims with some similar characteristics and in border contact (not corner contact) one with each other. Unlike a continent, a Microcontinent, a Sim Cluster or a Grid Sector, subcontinents don't have clear borders. That means, anyone can group sims inside a continent and create their own subcontinents. Overall Subcontinents are easy to find on old continents, like Sansara or Heterocera and are far more rare on newer continents like Nautilus or Satori. Some subcontinents are defined by the Linden officials themselves, but many of them have never been named official. Sometimes, also private-owned continents have their own subcontinents. The same, sometimes a large microcontinent can have subcontinents. Borders There are no clear borders of a subcontinent. For example, Snowlands Subcontinent, the most known subcontinent of Sansara, can be defined strictly as the snow-covered area or can also include the Northern tundra and the Ice Bay. Someone can also divide Snowlands into a Northern and a Southern area. In the same way, Bay City can be considered as a subcontinent. Others might say that also the suburbs (Luna and Nova Albilon) are part of the subcontinent, while others might argue that Bay City, the urban area, should be divided into an Eastern and a Western area. With other words, every resident can fix its own subcontinents and their borders. SLGI team does not give official names. Our classification is made on pure Geographic reasons. List The same subcontinents are listed in alphabetical order and in chronological identification order. Alphabetical List Corsica *B004 - Seychelles - Corsica Nautilus *B008 - Ambrosia Subcontinent *B006 - Dire Strait *B003 - Helmheim Subcontinent *B007 - Linden Pathway *B005 - Nautilus City *B001 - Starfish Lake *B002 - Seychelles Subcontinent Sansara *B032 - Bay City *B028 - Bay Of Space Pigs *B027 - Coast Town Sims *B030 - Color Sims *B011 - East Coast Cities *B024 - East Volcano Subcontinent *B012 - Elements Mountains *B033 - Gulf Of Lauren *B015 - Hidden Lakes Subcontinent *B036 - Inner Delta *B023 - Kami *B026 - L - Shaped Lake *B019 - Linden Village *B016 - Lost Lakes Subcontinent *B018 - Mare Secundus *B022 - Moons Subcontinent *B034 - North Coast Forts *B009 - North Islanders *B020 - Nuba *B013 - Sansara Highlands *B031 - Sansara Sandboxes *B035 - Sansara Void *B017 - Sea Of Fables *B021 - Snowlands Subcontinent *B010 - South Islanders *B029 - The Old World *B014 - Warmouth Subcontinent *B025 - West Volcano Subcontinent List By Designation Name *B001 - Starfish Lake *B002 - Seychelles Subcontinent *B003 - Helmheim Subcontinent *B004 - Seychelles - Corsica *B005 - Nautilus City *B006 - Dire Strait *B007 - Linden Pathway *B008 - Ambrosia Subcontinent - Taco Fall *B009 - North Islanders *B010 - South Islanders *B011 - East Coast Cities *B012 - Elements Mountains *B013 - Sansara Highlands *B014 - Warmouth Subcontinent *B015 - Hidden Lakes Subcontinent *B016 - Lost Lakes Subcontinent *B017 - Sea Of Fables *B018 - Mare Secundus *B019 - Linden Village *B020 - Nuba *B021 - Snowlands Subcontinent *B022 - Moons Subcontinent *B023 - Kami *B024 - East Volcano Subcontinent *B025 - West Volcano Subcontinent *B026 - L - Shaped Lake *B027 - Coast Town Sims *B028 - Bay Of Space Pigs *B029 - The Old World *B030 - Color Sims *B031 - Sansara Sandboxes *B032 - Bay City *B033 - Gulf Of Lauren *B034 - North Coast Forts *B035 - Sansara Void *B036 - Inner Delta See Also *Second Life Geography *List Of Continents